


Lab rat

by PerfectlyGrandDreamland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Monster food, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Reader-Insert, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans and papyrus are kids, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Vomiting, gaster is a tsundere dad, it sounds like a garbled mess, maybe platonic/familial x reader later on, perseverance soul, questionable scientific methods, you cant understand spoken wingdings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyGrandDreamland/pseuds/PerfectlyGrandDreamland
Summary: Amazing. You'd gotten this far without being seen by monsters, avoiding very confrontation with minimal suspicion only to be captured in your sleep. Your captor, the infamous royal scientist Dr W D Gaster,  had been keeping you in his lab for tests. Why he didn't just kill you and cart your soul off to Asgore, you didn't know. All you knew was that the only one that went in and out was Gaster and apart from two other skeleton monsters, you were alone. You'd get out one day, right? For now you just had to persevere. It was in your nature, after all.





	Lab rat

He held the syringe of purple liquid up, staring you in the eye as he waited for your reaction. “You want to do what!?” You whisper-shouted.

“It’s a simple test and quite frankly, I don’t plan on giving you a choice.” Gaster sighed “ if my calculations are correct, your body should easily be able to take this level of concentrated magic with nearly no negative side effects.”

”I’m not letting you stick that in my arm.” You frowned, shaking your head sharply. 

“If you won’t do this the easy way I have many other, notably less pleasant, methods I'd be quite happy to attempt.” He threatened. You bit your lip, wondering if you should accept or tempt fate by outright refusing. While you were distracted, he grabbed your wrist and jabbed the needle in with practiced ease. You cried out as you felt this cool liquid flow into your veins. Once he took the needle out, you hurriedly stared at your wrist. the veins had tuned a shade more purple than before, making you shudder. "What the hell!?" You yelled, anger bubbling up from your soul. He glanced down at his clipboard and shrugged, clicking a cover onto the needle's end. He seemed to be watching how your body would react. You groaned quietly at the blood that had welled up at the needles entry point. the vaguely purple tint didn't help your nerves one bit. With a quick swipe, you wiped the small clot of blood away onto the simple blue-green hospital gown you wore. Gaster frowned at you, you glared back. It was his fault that you were bleeding.  
  
You shivered slightly, suddenly feeling significantly colder than usual. Your fingertips had gone a pale violet colour. Gaster looked somewhat confused as he hurriedly wrote on his clipboard. He pushed a chair towards you, which you quickly sat down upon as you rubbed your hands together in a vain attempt to warm them. Mere seconds after you sat, a wave of violent vertigo washed over you. Gasping sharply, you threw your hands up to your mouth, nausea follow quickly after. You jolted forward, your stomach deciding that it didn't want to keep your lunch inside you anymore. You jerked your hands away just in time as vomit splattered onto the cold tiles in front of you. Gaster frowned, stepping back. After an especially horrible minute of uncontrollable vomiting, you had finally emptied your stomach of its contents. Once you had wiped your eyes, you glared up at Gaster. You looked down at the considerably large puddle of bile to see swirls of a bright, passionate violet. "No negati-" You begun before dry heaving. You took a few deep breaths before repeating. "No negative side effects, h-huh?" you spat sarcastically.  
"Clearly," Gaster frowned ", my calculations were off."  
"No shit." You grumbled, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and then onto the back of your gown. "Please refrain from dirtying your clothes any further. Its a disgusting habit." Gaster sighed as he wrote what you presumed to be the results of the test on his board.   
  
As he was leading you back, you passed the cell containing the other two subjects. They had been there much longer than you yet you had only gotten the chance for one full conversation when Gaster had fallen asleep at his desk while you were completing a memory test. 1-S was small and apparently quite physically weak. He tended to be rather lazy, but not idle. He was smarter than he let on and quite adept at magic for his considerably young age. His brother, 2-P, was much more energetic and excitable. The taller slightly skeleton loved to talk and believed that everyone could be good if they were treated correctly, even Gaster. His optimism was almost infectious. He wasn't as smart as 1-S but his magic and SOUL was much stronger. You waved at 2-P. They waved back with his free hand, a friendly smile on his skull . 1-S was leaning on his brothers body, fast asleep.

Gaster jerked your arm sharply, silently urging you to move. You groaned quietly, you shoulder aching from the sudden force. Your cell was fairly bare with only a small cot and blanket in the corner. It was nearly the same as 1-S and 2-P's cell, but with different items for entertainment. There was a large stack of lined paper under your cot and several different ballpoint pens and pencils. you had been keeping a log of your time here, but had quickly lost count of the days due to the lack of clocks or daylight cycles. It seemed Gaster's sleep cycle was erratic as yours with him often falling asleep while doing tests. The food he brought you was strange, but you didn't refuse it. When you ate, you never felt any more full but your hunger just melted away. It was unusual that you never needed the toilet either. It seemed like monster food was entirely composed of magic instead of organic materials. You didn't complain. It was nice that he actually fed you at all. This whole place was very different to the surface. When you had fallen down you had managed to completely avoid all monsters (apart from a few close calls) but had been caught while you were sleeping one day by Gaster. He had apparently decided that instead of giving your SOUL to the king, he would study your soul. Test it's limits and capabilities. Humans were quite rare and he often liked to gloat about how stupid you had to be to fall down here. You had learnt to ignore him and his verbal jabs. 

He placed his hand on the scanner, opening the door lock system. You begrudgingly walked inside. It was always boring in the cell. You could sometimes hear Gaster taking 2-P and 1-S out of their cells but you were too far away to talk to them without it attracting his attention. You shot a glance at him as you shuffled further in. He seemed to linger for a second before closing the door and walking away. You mentally prepared for a boring few hours. The only thing you could really do was write, so you supposed that was what you were going to do. You sighed deeply as you finished the page of writing. You weren't sure what time it was, but you assumed it was late. Gaster had given you a glass of what tasted like sweetened water that left an unusually bitter taste in your mouth. Monster food was always strange, so you didn't think much of it. Once you had finished, you folded it up and placed it with the slightly bigger pile of folded pieces. You sometimes drew on the paper, but usually didn't know what to draw except what had happened during the day. Many of your drawings were of Gaster doing different tests on you. Some mental, some physical. You had done a couple of 2-P and 1-S, but since you barely saw them they weren't too good. You still felt slightly queasy from throwing up so it was hard to concentrate, so you decided against attempting something that required care like drawing. You decided the only thing you could do was sleep, but you felt far too alert to do that. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, passed you still felt just as awake. It was almost painful how restless you felt. You groaned as you pushed yourself up. Maybe running and jumping around would help tire you out? you started to jog in circles around the edges of your room, staying away from the energy barriers, but it just made your bare feet sting and your nausea worsen. You flopped onto your cot, massaging your aching feet as you glared at the ceiling. This place was so boring that sometimes you wished he did more tests. You wondered what you could do to pass the time. Maybe.... no... if he saw it, it would be a potentially dangerous. But.... you would hear him... right? Oh what the hell. It didn't matter.

You concentrated hard on your SOUL, a steady violet glow emanating from your chest. Taking out your SOUL was satisfying, yet strangely revealing. The cartoonish, purple heart hovered around an inch from your chest, steadily pulsing a shade of deep purple. The constant spinning on its axis made it quite calming, and almost hypnotising, to watch. Gaster had once seen your soul and had gotten very flustered, promptly informing you that outside of sparring and battle it was an extremely lewd gesture to have your SOUL visible. He had never really struck you to be someone who would be flustered so quickly, but he turned out to be one. It was a memory that would haunt you as both intensely embarrassing and incredibly humorous. Maybe if the situation arose, you could turn it against him. It would be kind of funny to see such a serious, no-bullshit monster flustered to the point of stuttering again. You watched your soul spinning for a long, long while before you heard footsteps in the corridor once again. You jumped, your soul slamming back into your chest out of shock.

By the speed and weight, it was obviously Gaster. The skeleton was surprisingly quiet when he walked, but the silence made it so he might as well of announced his prescience. He stopped a while away from your cell, obviously collecting either 1-S or 2-P. After a short argument between Gaster and 1-S, one of the two others waked out with him. After a few seconds, you could hear 2-P sniffling. You sighed. Gaster wouldn't be back for a while... so maybe you could talk? Hm... Maybe not. You looked to your pile of drawings, the sketch of 2-P sitting proudly atop of the rest. You shuffled over to the piece, grabbing your pencil in the process. A few more hard lines and a bit more shading, and it was practically as good as it could get. You quickly scribbled down a small smiley face in the corner and a heart beside it. You didn't know many wingding characters, but... maybe you could write at least a simple message?

'☠⚐ 💧♋︎👎 . ✡♏︎💧 ☟♋︎◻︎◻︎⍓︎ ?' You wrote.

You hoped the simple phrase you knew would make sense. Ugh. It was so grammatically incorrect it hurt. _'No sad, yes happy?'_ !? Was that really all you could think of!? It was embarrassing. Maybe he'd just appreciate the sentiment. You folded the piece into a thick square and threw it as hard as you could towards the cell. It arced up into the air, skidding to a halt just inside of the cell. You hissed with joy. That was a very lucky shot. S-P gasped loudly, but you heard him approach it. For the next 10 seconds, you listened anxiously to the susurrations on paper on bone. Your soul melted with joy when you heard the delighted gasp and laugh ring out from the cell. You guess he liked it. you smiled to yourself. Maybe today didn't turn out to be too useless. you crawled back onto your cot, finally feeling relaxed enough to sleep now the adrenaline had faded.

You woke with a start as you heard angry yells and clattering of bone on tile. You heard the calm, almost bored voice of Gaster as he herded 1-S into the cell and the short, sharp barks of speech that was common for 1-S when he was angry. 2-P whined out some fast-paced Wingdings that you couldn't make out. Whatever he said, it calmed 1-S down enough to stop yelling. You heaved a sigh of relief once silence settled over the corridor once again. After a few minutes of silence 2-P began to chatter to 1-S about something, the crackling of paper telling you it was the drawing. 1-S chuckled quietly, commenting in a way you hoped was positive, but was seemingly too tired to identify. You wished you could speak Wingdings. Apparently, it was quite common for skeletons to have different languages, or 'fonts' as Gaster strangely called them. You had learned a few written words, but you physically couldn't create the noises required to speak the language they did. It was disheartening, but at least you could swear and the other two wouldn't understand you. Gaster could understand you perfectly fine. He had been a child before the war and had learnt common human languages just like any other child had. It shocked how old this meant he had to be, but it turns out that monster life spans are directly liked to their soul and magic so in human years he was only a little over 29. You stretched, whining quietly as you felt your stiff joints pop and crackle.

You slowly drifted back to sleep, 1-S and 2-P's quiet conversation echoing through the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here, so please don't be too harsh. criticism is always accepted, but don't just outright insult me. 
> 
> (what I do need it to learn how to extend my scenes so the story doesn't end up jumping all over the place.)


End file.
